Delightful Surprise
by Trina and Crystal
Summary: Matt gets a show he wasn't expecting.*SLASH, INCEST* Written by: Crystal


**Delightful Surprise**

_As I sitting here reflecting on the events of the evening, I still don't believe what happened. I swear no one would believe me either, but the proof is lying there on the bed in front of me. A tangled mess of sheets, bodies sprawled across each other, and the musky scent of sex in the air. It was such a pretty sight to watch. My gorgeous brother, being taken in front of me by a dark haired beauty. He thought I would object, but when he walked in the hotel room with that, there's no way I would._

I sit in the soft chair next to the bed watching TV. It's not really holding my attention, but I'm staring blankly at it anyways. I'm brought out of my stupor, by a loud thump against the door. I roll my eyes knowing my brother is probably drunk again. I'm about to get up when I hear a fumbling for the handle and the door falling open. All I see is one hand in my brother's hair, and the other groping his ass.

"Great." I mutter to myself. I see Jeff is being the slut that he is when he gets drunk.

I wonder who it is this time, since I still can't see who it is. I guess I'll try to get their attention. I clear my throat. Nothing happens, just more kissing and groping. I try again, this time louder. Apparently that worked, since Jeff turned his head to look at me.

"What, Oh Matt...I um.." Jeff stuttered, trying to find an excuse. "I'm sorry.."

It's then that I see the head peak out from around Jeff's body. John Morrison? Seriously? I mean I had a feeling about him.

"Oh Matt, hi." He smiles weakly.

"Matt look we can go to his room, or I can just tell him to go.."

A slow smirk crosses my face, "No let him stay."

"Are you serious?" Jeff replied.

I look past him to notice a nervous look on Morrison's face. Now I know Morrison doesn't know thing one about me and my brother.

"Yes."

Jeff smiles, grabbing Morrison's hand. He's clearly objecting a little. He keeps looking from Jeff, to me, and back. Jeff leaves Morrison standing near the bed and walks over to me.

"Thank you Matty." Jeff purrs, leaning down taking my lips in a kiss.

I moan softly into his mouth, before softly pushing him away. Looking up to Morrison I see a shocked look on his face. I smile darkly at him, and he bites his lip. He's so pretty, almost as pretty as my brother. It's strange seeing him insecure like that, makes him the hot little bitch I always thought he was. He looks away from me as Jeff approaches.

Jeff's hand slides up into Morrison's hair as he takes his lips in another kiss. It's such a beautiful sight. I've seen my brother with other guys before, but no one as hot as Morrison is. The sight of them is stirring my cock, as I wait patiently for more. Jeff's hand slips out of Morrison's hair sliding down his chest, going for the buttons on his shirt. Jeff dips his head, nipping at Morrison's neck as his fingers fumble with the buttons. He finally gets his shirt unbuttoned exposing Morrison's chiseled features. Jeff's lips slide down to Morrison's chest, and he moans softly as Jeff's tongue flicks over his nipple.

I moan to myself, my pants getting tighter as I watch. Jeff moves down to his knees, his tongue staring to trace every delectable inch of Morrison's abs. Morrison's hand tangle in Jeff's hair tugging gently as he whimpers softly, urging Jeff to go lower. So pretty, my brother on my knees before Morrison. Morrison's shirt hanging off his shoulders highlighting his sculpted frame. Jeff looks back at me with a devilish look that I've seen many times before. His hands go for Morrison's belt, undoing it and his pants. He slowly slips them and his boxers down. Morrison's cock is hard as hell, twitching when he sees my eyes on him. I lick my lips at the sight knowing exactly what Morrison is in for.

"Suck it Jeff." I growl softly, "Suck it like a good little bitch."

Jeff shudders at the husky tone of my voice and looks over at me. His eyes a dark jade, filled with lust. He loves when I watch him with another man. He looks down at my pants, and smirks as he watches my hand rub over my crotch.

"Yes Matty." He replies looking back to Morrison licking his lips.

I can tell, even as aroused as he is, that Morrison is still a bit nervous. But I guess most people would be around a pair of incestuous brothers. I know the minute Jeff starts sucking that lovely cock, his inhibitions will be gone.

Jeff's hand slowly slides along the thick, hard shaft, as I hear Morrison gasp at the sensation. Jeff's tongue snakes out flicking ever so softly over the head, before he takes it into his mouth.

"Fuck." Morrison moans. The first real words I've heard from him since he's got here. I'm sure it won't be the last, if I know Jeff.

Jeff starts slowly taking him down his throat, as Morrison's hips arch silently begging for more. I can't take much more, my cock straining against my pants. I quickly unzip them and slide my pants and boxers down enough to free my cock. I slowly slide my hand along it, and moan softly at the pleasure of it. I look up to see Morrison staring at me in the midst of his own pleasure. I smirk at him, my hand lazily sliding along my cock.

"Uh shit." He gasps, his hand roughly tangling in Jeff's hair. I see Jeff has taken him completely down his throat.

"Mmm he's good isn't he?" I ask.

Morrison can barely reply, and nod is all I receive. Jeff's starts licking and sucking at his cock. He's such a greedy cock slut, I should know. Jeff moans around his Morrison cock, and I see the grip tightening on Jeff's hair. Morrison is close I can see it in his movements. He's nearly fucking Jeff's face now. It's then I hear a slight growl form Morrison as he yanks Jeff away from his cock.

I grin darkly, "Mmm a dominate little bitch huh? I thought you were just a pretty little bitch."

Morrison looks up at me, through the hair falling in his face I see a dark glimmer in his eye. He's looks so hot that way. Still wouldn't mind fucking that dominate streak right out of him, but that's fun for another time.

"You want to fuck my brother don't you Morrison? He is quite the hot little bitch." I look down at Jeff licking my lips. "Nice tight ass, sounds so hot when he cums."

Morrison shudders at my words, his need more than clear.

"Tell me Morrison, more importantly tell him. Tell my brother what you want with him."

Morrison pulls Jeff's hair making him get to his feet. He stares into Jeff eyes, as his finger trails along Jeff's shirt. Morrison is clearly over the fact that I'm in the room, and that I fuck my brother. Or he is just driven by his sheer need to fuck.

"Strip Jeff, so I can fuck that hot little ass." Morrison said, his voice laced with blatant arousal.

"Mmm yess." Jeff nearly moans the reply, he wants it so bad. His hands tremble as he unbuttons his shirt.

Morrison steps back, kicking off his shoes, socks and pants. He stops to admire Jeff 's now shirtless form. He's always been so beautiful, I know I'm not the only one that notices it. Morrison shrugs off his shirt as Jeff finishes undressing. Morrison steps closer again, his hand sliding down Jeff's stomach to his rock hard cock.

"Mmm so hard Jeff. You've wanted me for awhile haven't you?"

"Yes. You are so fucking hot, who wouldn't want you?"

Morrison laughs darkly, and pushes Jeff back onto the bed. Morrison seems pretty comfortable in the dominate role. Hard to imagine, he's too pretty to be a top. He climbs into the bed straddling Jeff, slowly sliding his body against him. Jeff gasps as their cock gently rub together. I moan softly, but hand moving with more earnest. I swear the sight of them just rubbing their cocks together could get me off. So beautiful, so hot. Morrison grinds harder against Jeff's cock, making him moan and writhe even more under the sensation.

"Please Morrison... Fuck me." Jeff whimpers looking up at him.

I shudder at the tone of Jeff's voice. My cock twitches in my hand, wanting to fulfill that need myself.

Morrison grins, "You are a hot little bitch, just like your brother says." He moves up to his knees, "Get on your hands and knees."

Jeff bites his lips and turns over onto his knees. He leans back against Morrison, grinding his ass against Morrison's cock. Morrison moans, arching into the touch. Jeff tilts his head back closer to Morrison's ear, "Fuck me with that hard cock."

With that Morrison shoves Jeff down to his hands and knees. His hands grasps Jeff's hips as he grinds against his ass.

"Give it to me Morrison, please." Jeff begs grinding back against Morrison.

Knowing Jeff's he's long since forgotten lube, I reach down into the bag next to the chair. Searching around I find the lube and toss it up to the bed next to Morrison. He stops to look down at the lube and then over to me.

"You can play with him, just don't hurt him." I warn gently. He winks at me and picks up the lube, popping the top pouring some into his hands. Tossing the lube aside he looks over at me as he slowly slides his hand along his cock. I slowly slide my tongue across my lips as he puts on a small show that is clearly just for me.

"Fuck him. Make my baby brother come for you."

Morrison looks back to Jeff who is looking up at him, a pleading look in his eyes. He grabs Jeff's hips again and stars to slowly move into him. Jeff moans, his grip tightening on the sheets, as Morrison slips fully into him.

"Uh god, so fucking tight Jeff." Morrison groans as he slowly begins thrusting into Jeff.

Jeff is moaning almost constantly, his cock is so fucking hard. I almost want to go over there and start stroking it myself. But I wouldn't want to ruin the picture of beauty before me. At that instant Morrison reaches down and starts stroking Jeff's cock.

"Oh yes. Fuck you're so big Morrison. Mmm"

Jeff's close, I can tell by his voice. My hand stars working more furiously on my cock. I love Jeff this way. He so beautiful getting fucked.

Morrison's free hands reaches up grabbing Jeff's hair as he pounds into him harder.

"Fucking come for me Jeff, make me come in your tight little ass."

Jeff grinds his ass back against him, taking everything Morrison gives him.

"Mmm fuck Morrison!" Jeff moans loudly just as he comes hard spilling onto the sheets.

Morrison drops Jeff's hair, his hands grabbing Jeff's hips as he slammed into him hard one last time. He groans his head falling back as he spills deep into Jeff. I can't help but to come myself, spilling onto my hands. They were so fucking hot together.

"So hot." I moan softly as Jeff looks over at me with a well sated grin.

Morrison looks over with hazy eyes as a grin slides across his face. He slips from Jeff as Jeff collapses onto the bed. He takes his finger, covered in Jeff's come and slides it up over the line in the middle of his abs, up his chest to his mouth. Staring into my eyes he slowly sucks it off. I shiver slightly at the thought of Morrison at my feet, sucking my cock.

"Mmm such a hot bitch you'd make." I smirk.

Jeff grabs his hand and pulls him down next to him, snuggling against his body. Jeff's always very affectionate after sex. As I sit there, I see Jeff's eyes slip closed, clearly exhausted. I laugh softly, he's so cute and predictable. Looking over I see Morrison is already half asleep. It makes me wonder if they were up to anything else before they got to the room.

_I still don't believe it, even after reliving it in my mind. It's clear that Morrison wants me. I'm sure Jeff wouldn't mind watching that. Hell, I know I wouldn't mind fucking Morrison one bit. Perhaps I will have to look into that. _


End file.
